Bothersome
by blakeBird
Summary: Maybe Edward coming into the office sick wasn't such a bother to Roy after all. Maybe he would be able to see a side of the kid that he never had before. (Whumptober)


WhUmPtObEr sTriKes AgAiN

I love this month so much omg.

Today's prompt: "fever"

xxx

The second that Edward Elric stumbled into his office, Roy Mustang knew what he was going to say.

"Go home, Fullmetal."

It wasn't entirely unexpected, Roy blatantly calling him out. The kid had honestly been falling apart all week, barely able to stay awake, coming into the office looking like he had slept in his clothes, and honestly just acting so different to the point where he was almost _nonconfrontational_ , if it can be imagined. The only real explanation was that he was overworking himself to the point of sickness (again) and Roy was fed up with it. He'd rather have a rested, healthy subordinate that needed a week's leave than a half-functioning one that came into work every day an hour late, thank you. It wasn't that he was _worried_ or anything like that.

The boy was a second late in his reaction, but it came nonetheless. "What the hell? No, I came all the way out here to get your stupid-ass report done and I'm not leaving until it is."

But there was no way the Colonel was letting Ed stay, not while he was looking the way he was. Edward's face was pale and completely drained of color, even is thin lips. His shoulders were bunched up in his red coat as if he were freezing cold, and he hadn't even bothered to braid his hair, instead pulling it back into a messy low ponytail that was very obviously unkempt. The circles under his eyes were honestly kind of impressing- Roy definitely had never seen them so prominent, even on stake-out cases. As he took in more and more of the young alchemist's appearance, which was slumped up against the door frame like he couldn't stand his own weight, his resolved hardened further. Even though it had been building for the better part of the week, it still kind of sudden and shocked the Colonel just the tiniest bit.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Roy sighed, putting his pen down. "Take the report if you really want to, but you're not staying here."

Edward scoffed, an action that made him cringe for half a second as if his throat didn't agree with it, and pushed himself off of the door frame. He walked over to Roy's desk (although it was more like wobbling) and leaned against it, holding his hand out. "I'm staying and I'm doing the report here."

Rolling his eyes, Mustang grabbed the tip of his glove between his teeth and tugged the garment off, knowing he was going to prove the kid wrong. Before Ed could react he had his palm on his forehead, gauging the temperature. It wasn't a lot of heat, but it was still there. Roy smirked as Ed squawked indignantly, shoving his hand away and stepping a few staggering steps back

"What the hell?"

"Now it's confirmed, Fullmetal. You're definitely going home now." Roy tugged his glove back on and snapped it against his wrist, picking his pen up and resuming his paperwork. Eyebrows pulled together in anger and confusion, Edward reached up with his own flesh hand and felt his forehead, going from his palm to the back of his hand to his wrist before opening his mouth, probably to shout something explicit and smart-ass-ish before Roy cut him off. "You can't feel it yourself."

The young alchemist dropped his hand and sighed, head drooping. "If I would have known, I wouldn't have come in." Roy felt a little more at ease at his words. At least he wasn't purposefully being stupid and risking his health. "How could you tell?"

Roy smirked. "You're just really obvious." Pointedly ignoring Ed's building anger, he continued. "So take your papers and go home. I'll call in later, but don't come back until you're completely well."

Sighing in defeat, Ed ran his flesh hand through his hair and mumbled an annoyed "Whatever." He took his papers and made to leave but paused at the door, hand resting on the handle like he had recalled something.

"Fullmetal?" The Colonel paused mid-signature, one eyebrow hitched upwards.

"Ah, uh, I don't have another cab fee. I just remembered." Ed ran his hand through his hair again in frustration, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the doorway and turning back around. "I'll walk."

He was already halfway out the door when Roy spoke up, picking his pen up _again_ from the paper, this time leaving behind a very noticeable inkblot. "Wait, Fullmetal, I'll drive you." Standing up and stretching, the man shrugged on his military overcoat that had been draped over the back of his chair and strode towards the exit. Ed had barely begun to protest before Mustang intercepted. "You're not walking home; it's a hundred degrees outside and that's far too dangerous for me to be comfortable with. I don't want you succumbing to heatstroke on my record. Or my conscience, for that matter."

"You don't have a conscience, asshole."

"No, I just think you're close to the ground to see it."

Ushering the fuming blonde out of his office, Roy glanced around to see Hawkeye absent. He made a mental note to tell her sometime later why he was gone from his work and driving around town, really hoping he didn't return to find a gun aimed at his head.

 _I'm risking a lot for this brat._

Roy was just about to let Edward know that, know just how much of his 'precious' time was being taken up by driving him home when he caught a good look at the boy. He looked absolutely _exhausted._ Like, dead-on-his-feet, I-don't-know-how-he's-still-alive exhausted. It seems that finally accepting the fact that he was ill and clearly not at the top of his game had taken a toll on him. It didn't even matter, though, because the thing that mattered most right then was getting Ed into a car before he completely passed out. Placing a strong hand on his flesh shoulder, Roy gently steered him from the office and out of the doors.

They walked in silence down the hallways, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable like the man had expected. It was a sweet, heavy silence that had a feeling of filling intimacy and the tired fluttering of lashes. It was a beautiful feeling that Roy didn't think had ever happened between the pair. Usually, it was tense and fragile and bitter, something that could be compared to acid. Right now, though, the silence was like thick honey. He felt a little guilty for wanting more. It was just that Roy wanted to relish in it because Edward _never_ got like this and he wanted to savor every second that he could actually have a decent relationship with the kid.

But then they were suddenly in front of Roy's car and he still had his hand draped over Ed's shoulder like he didn't trust him enough to let go. He hadn't even realized he was still holding on to the young alchemist; the Colonel quickly dropped his hand away and cleared his throat, fumbling for his keys. Ed didn't even seem to notice, eyes unfocused and shoulders slumped.

Soon they were both in the car and pulling out into the street, engine purring and humming beneath them. Out of the corner of his eye Roy could see Ed put his head against the window, breath fogging the glass. It wasn't long before his eyes slipped closed and his breath was coming out in even puffs though his mouth. Smiling fondly, Roy looked him up and down. The poor kid looked so tired and just _sick._ It was a wonder that he had even suggested walking miles home in that condition. If he had, Mustang was pretty sure that he would have found him passed out on the streets somewhere.

The will of this kid.

Sighing, Roy reached over and carefully brushed the bangs from Ed's pale, sleeping face.

Maybe he wasn't such a brat after all.

xxx

CAN I JUST TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE PARENTAL!ROYED, THIS ISN'T FAIR.

I know Alphonse isn't in this one and it honestly makes me so sad when people don't include him in fics bc he's just so precious and I love him so much but there wouldn't be any royed intimacy bc my sweet baby Al would go into protective brother mode and just I'm sorry-

But I literally have so much fun writing these. If you enjoyed this, be sure to check out my other whumptober one-shots (Alphonse is in those just like he deserves T-T).

OKAY I LOVE YOU GOODBYE


End file.
